Rainy Day
by Miyuki Hamasaki
Summary: *A/U* A Mimi-Tai-Matt triangle once existed.. She was to choose one of them and she did. But soon, everything is messed up again.. Will Mimi's choice be different? Hints of Taiora.. *Mimato* (*gasp* I wrote a Mimato!)


Miyuki Hamasaki: o_o I got this idea from a book I read - yes, it's quite like it but this has a totally different ending. x_X Read pretty plz.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! *sob* Oh yes, and I don't own that idea about the story.. It's from a book.

"....." Talk

'.....' Thoughts

~*~*~*~*~ Change Scene 

*.....* Actions

~..... POV~ Someone's POV

~......~ Place

~~~~~~~~~~ After.. you know what I mean.. 

(A/N ........) Author's Note which means I'm talking

(......) Whoever's POV it is, the person is either fixing something or WHATEVER!!! I forget what it's called at this moment...

^On the last chapter^ I hope you know what THAT means

°On the next chapter° *~NEW~* You probably know what this means too..

-.....- Time (I don't use it much but it appears sometimes...)

................................... *~NEW~* It's just used to part the '^On the last chapter^' thing from the actual story...

Title: Rainy Day

Author: Miyuki Hamasaki (Who else?!!)

A teenage girl's sobs were heard through the rain. The girl, dressed in pink clothes, obviously soaking wet since sitting in the rain, sobbed, with tears streaming down her face. Her tears mixed with the rain, the only way to tell she was crying was by the sobbing sounds she made. People stared as they walked by, some feeling sorry for the girl, some thinking she was crazy. Either way, she didn't care. She sat for a while, crying. She stopped once her eyes were sore from crying and she would have wiped the tears off of her face but it didn't matter to her right now. She was trapped in her train of thoughts, trying to think everything over, going through everything that just happened. Anyway, it was raining - it wouldn't do any good even if she _did wipe those tears off of her face. It was still raining. Who cared though? No one. She didn't care. All she cared about right now was what just happened._

-Flashback- (A/N This flashback is quite long.. x_X)

_She danced among the crowd, looking around to see if there was anyone she knew. She had come to this party with a friend who had a boyfriend going to another High School. This, obviously was her friend's boyfriend's school party, because there wasn't any faces that she reconized. She took a deep breath and walked around. She thought this dance would keep her mind off of her boyfriend, and all the argueing and fighting they had been going through. It was tough to keep her mind off of him, because everything she thought of reminded her of him. It was so pathetic of how she could only think of him. The fights they had were pathetic. The moment they met, she thought they were perfect for each other. No, she didn't think that. She knew. But it was just so hard for them to be together because her now-boyfriend used to be her worst enemy's boyfriend. Confusing? Yes, quite confusing. Her worst enemy was another reason they were fighting. Her boyfriend kept comparing her to his ex, her worst enemy and obviously, they were different. As time went by, she realized how her boyfriend was so.. demanding. It was as if she had to do everything he said. She didn't even know how she got into this mess. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into somebody who, unfortunately had some punch in their hand._

_"Geez!" She yelled, surprised by the cold liquid that spilt on her shirt._

_"I'm sorry miss-" The guy's jaw dropped when he saw who it was. "Mimi?"_

_"What? How do you know-" Mimi looked up and saw his incredible blue eyes looking down at her. "Matt?"_

_"Uh, sorry about that spill." _

_"That's alright." Mimi sighed. This was just great. She had come to this party to keep her mind off of her boyfriend and the fight they just had about **his**__ex and now she had to meet **her ex here at the party. Everything was so confusing. There was a moment of silence between them.**_

_"Do you- uh- want to dance?" Matt asked Mimi with a glimce of hope in his eyes. Mimi's eyes widened a little bit, but she nodded. There was a slow song coming on and Mimi smiled a little. They were just about to dance until-_

_"Let's go." Mimi froze at the voice. It couldn't be. No. She turned around and.. yes. It was him. _

_"I-" Mimi paniced. "This isn't what you think."_

_"I said let's go." Mimi stiffened at his tone at nodded slowly._

_"She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want." Mimi closed her eyes and hoped it wasn't Matt. She opened her eyes. It was. Mimi saw her boyfriend clench his fist._

_"No, let's go." Mimi said, hoping that her boyfriend would agree and come with her. He didn't._

_"You want to fight? Common, bring it on." Her boyfriend said, his voice low and husky._

_"Sure." Matt nodded as two other guys joined him side by side._

_"Don't. What do you think your doing? This isn't our school party. You can't take everybody here." Mimi whispered. Her boyfriend's hands loosened up and glared at Matt._

_"You know what? You can stay if you want, but I'm leaving." Mimi heard her boyfriend say and leave quickly. Mimi looked around and noticed that there was a huge crowd around them. She sighed. How could everything become such a mess?_

_"Mimi?" Mimi looked up at Matt. "Are you alright?" Mimi smiled faintly at him and nodded._

_"Can I still have this dance?" Mimi looked up at him with wide eyes. Was he kidding? No. Matt looked down at her with sincere eyes. Mimi bit her lower lip. She knew that she had to go after her boyfriend. She knew it was the right thing to do._

_"I-" Mimi began to refuse._

_"Come on." Matt begged. "Mimi, we've barely talked since our break-up. We can still stay friends, can't we? I feel so trapped, not being able to talk to you normally now." Mimi's eyes kept widening as he talked until her eyes filled up half of her face._

_"Okay.." Mimi bit her lip and took Matt's hands. Mimi began to relax and for some reason, all her worries melted away as she let her head relax on Matt's broad shoulders._

-End Flashback-

Mimi bit her lip at that thought. She was so dumb. She was supposed to go after her boyfriend _right away! Not dance with her ex after what happened._

-Flashback-

_Mimi hurried in her car after the dance, threw a quick good-bye at Matt and went after her boyfriend. How could she be so dumb? He could probably be anywhere right now. Mimi drove and thought of the possibilties of where he could be. She drove to his house, only to find that he wasn't home and his family didn't know where he was._

_"Is anything wrong?" His sister asked. (A/N Hint hint!!! ^_^)_

_"Oh no, there's nothing wrong." Mimi lied. "I just forgot to tell him something about our date tomorrow."_

_"Oh I see. Well I'll let him know you were here." _

_"Okay, thanks a lot." Mimi left, panicing and wondering where he could be. Mimi drove around town, looking for him. She went to his friend's houses, parks, everywhere._

_'He didn't go there. He wouldn't. Of course not!' Mimi hesitated. He could have. 'No. Just because I was being such a bitch, it doesn't mean he would just..'_

_Mimi ignored all the thoughts and drove to Sora's house. (A/N Okay, by now, you probably all know what's going on, right?!)_

_'Please don't let me find him here...' Mimi prayed. She opened the door and practically jumped out of the car. She stopped breathing. He was there. With her. Mimi stopped right there, seeing her boyfriend and her worst enemy together. Kissing. Without noticing, tears streamed down Mimi's face. Her boyfriend noticed her and broke away from the kiss. The next thing that he didn't do was so surprising. He didn't do anything. He just stared at her, with a look saying 'What? I'm doing exactly what you were just doing with him!' Mimi's jaw dropped in surprise as she whispered his name._

_"Tai.."_

_This wasn't happening. Everything spun around her. Mimi shook her head in desbelief and drove away in her car. Everything seemed so confusing once more. Even more confusing then before. Everything mixed in her mind. She drove to a park, and sat on a bench...._

-End Flashback-

Which was exactly where she was now. It wasn't too late right now. It was about 9:00, and it _would have been bright outside because it was summer but because of the rain, everything was so dark. She took a deep breath. She felt pathetic. She had sat there and it began to rain, almost as soon as she sat down on the bench and broke down. And it was still raining. Mimi began thinking to herself of why she had chose __him instead of Matt. Mimi began to go through everything in her pocket. Lipstick, pen, some change.. a piece of paper._

_'That pros and cons list!' Mimi suddenly remembered. A long time ago, or so it seemed to her, she had made a pros and cons list of Matt and Tai when she was stuck in that love triangle with them. She had decided to make a pros and cons list of them, seeing that there was no way she could choose between them. Right now, Tai had finished going through all his cons as Matt had lived up to all his pros. Mimi sighed. There was no turning back now. Matt seemed like everything to her now. Too late now though..._

Mimi felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Mimi sighed, hoping it wasn't somebody asking her what was wrong. She didn't feeling like talking to anybody. She looked up and saw those blue eyes once more, shining at her. 

"Are you alright?" Matt said, smiling at her. A small smile tugged at her lips. The rain began to stop.

"Now I am.." Mimi whispered as she pulled Matt closer. "Now that your here, I am.." Matt smiled as their lips met softly. The rain stopped completely and a rainbow became invisible above them as they kissed.

___________________________________________________________

Miyuki Hamasaki: ^_^;; Okay.. it's not very good.. x_X Just an idea..

[Mini Taichi, Sora, Matt and Mimi pops out]

Miyuki Hamasaki: It was-

Tai: Lame!

Sora: Cheesy!

Matt: Wonderful!

Mimi: Fantastic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miyuki Hamasaki: -_-;;

Tai and Sora: You made us look like.. BAD GUYS!!

Matt: *shrug* Which suits you two very well~

Mimi: *sigh* Me and Matt.. Matt and me.. *sigh*

Miyuki Hamasaki: *whispers* I don't like Sora.. I like Tai though.. but I _had to pair her up with __somebody and that was Tai!_

Matt: *shrug* Who cares..

Mimi: *sigh* Me and Matt.. Matt and me.. *sigh*

Miyuki Hamasaki: -_-^ Okay, whatever. Review pretty plz!! x_X I _might, a __very slim chance, but I might put up a sequel to this if I get a good number of reviews.. -_-;; Anywayz, bye bye!_


End file.
